shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Archon
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Archon (人と人のミ、モデル：アルコン) is an extraordinary rare and powerful Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Archon (specifically a Storm-type Archon) at will. As a storm type Archon the user gains the ability to manipulate the weather It was eaten by Jupiter Soren, Captain of the Storm Bringer Pirates Appearance The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Archon is a sky blue fruit, it is the size and the shape of a Pitaya. The fruit has various lightning bolts on it and on the inside the color is yellow with swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses As a Storm-type Archon the user gains the ability to control, summon and manipulate the weather. The user can create rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and changes in the temperature. As a human the user gains the ability to transform into a Full Archon and a Archon hybrid at will. As a Hybrid Archon the user gains the ability to transform into a mystical celestial beings that are known in Gnostic theology as the several servants of the "creator god" Demiurge. When the user transform he become a 15 foot begin. He gains a speed boots moving faster than lightning. The user gains immense strength, the user is able to punch through a large ship. In the hybrid form form the user gains blue skin and flaming blue hair. In the Full Archon form the user grows to 30 feet. When the user transform their bottom half turns into a powerful storm that can used to fly can make powerful tornados that can be used to summon lighting. The user is much faster than the hybrid from and stronger gaining long nails that can be infused with lighting. He also gains more strength than his hybrid form. The user gains long white hair and blue skin. This fruit has no apparent weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Techniques * Thunder Thrash (サンダースラッシュ) By charing his fist with Lightning Jupiter than rushers at his enemy to deliver a barrage of lightning fast punches, this techniques also cause powerful sonic blasts. * Thundering Blows (雷が吹) A haki enhanced version of Thunder Thrash Jupier coats his fist in Busoshoku Haki to deliver a barrage of lightning fast punches same as Thunder Thrash it also cause powerful sonic blasts. * Lightning Storm (ライトニングストーム) Jupiter summons down many fast and powerful bolts of lightning. * Lightning Flicker '''(ライトニングフリッカー) By moving at the speed of lightning the user can evade attacks and confuse the enemy to deliver a powerful single punch. * '''Lightning Orb (ライトニングオーブ) Jupiter releases his lightning is ball shape forms to be launch at high speeds at his enemy. * Twin Wind Sickles (ツイン風鎌) Jupiter summons powerful gusts of wind than shapes them into a crescent shape to be launch at his enemy. * Raging Whirlwind (荒れ狂う旋風) Jupiter shapes the wind into a funnel shape that can suck up enemies and objects while also producing very strong gust . * Great Gale (グレートゲイル) Jupiter shoots out two blast of wind out of both his hands. * Wind Blades (風の刃) Jupiter shapes the wind into shurikens that are the size of his human hands and can be used to attack multiple people. * Twin Storms of Snow and Rain (雪と雨のツインストーム) Jupiter summons twin storms of snow and rain to blast simultaneously. * Storm Surge ( 高潮) This is his strongest techniques he combines rain, wind, hail, and lightning to create a powerful storm to attack his enemies. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Deadpool8D Category:The Storm Bringer pirates Category:Deadpool8D DF